The present invention relates, in general, to software distribution, and more specifically, to the propagation of software features through trusted networks.
The use of software application extension models that feature small plug-ins or other similar incremental functions in, for example, web browsers, Eclipse, and Instant Messaging, are becoming more common. These extension models may be written by “power users” or “scripters” (i.e., personnel not in a centrally managed, traditional software development process). However, such non-traditional development techniques make the advertising and distribution of these application extension models difficult.
Mechanisms for distribution of such features may rely on a client-server model through a host site for automated updates or manual access to initiate a download. If authors of new features have to rely on the organization's infrastructure to distribute their creations, the chance of the feature quickly reaching their intended end-users is lowered. Creating and maintaining a hosting infrastructure may add to expense, as well as have at least one limitation. That is, the end-users may be unaware of when and where new features are available, and, thus, they may miss out on new functionality that is available.